Drilling wells for various purposes is well-known. Such wells may be drilled for geothermal purposes, to produce hydrocarbons (e.g., oil and gas), to produce water, and so on. Well depth may range from a few thousand feet to 25,000 feet or more. In hydrocarbon wells, downhole tools often incorporate various sensors, instruments and control devices in order to carry out any number of downhole operations. Thus, the tools may include sensors and/or electronics for formation evaluation, monitoring and controlling the tool itself, and so on.
Systems having an acoustic logging instrument as part of an after-drilling wireline logging system for measuring acoustic velocities of subsurface formations and determining the location of formation bed boundaries around the wireline logging system are known. Tools for imaging of acoustically reflective boundaries using directional acoustic sources, and tools for acoustically inspecting casing integrity are also known.